


After All, It's Worth It

by ABeautifulSleeper



Series: Kyotama Prompts 2k15 [5]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Three Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABeautifulSleeper/pseuds/ABeautifulSleeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patience is a virtue, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All, It's Worth It

The sun poured in through one of the many windows in the train station, bringing an air of general warmth to what could otherwise be seen as simply an efficient, clean, white space. He sat in a chair outside of a little café, laptop open, a cup of commoner’s tea in a to-go cup near at hand. His companion, the reason for this little excursion sat across from him at the small table, trying not to be obvious about how much he was staring at him and slowly crumbling the pastry he had ordered into oblivion.  
Sighing heavily, he looked up from the computer. “Tamaki, either eat that thing or throw it away. I don’t want to end up with crumbs in my computer, and you don’t want to end up walking around looking like you got in a fight with an angry baker.” Tamaki glared at him, but took the remains of what was supposed to be his breakfast and threw it in the trash.  
“Kyoya…do you really have to go back? So soon? It feels like you’ve only been here for a few days…” Tamaki complained softly. “And you know how hard it is for me when you’re so far away. I miss you more than I can stand.”  
Kyoya flipped his laptop closed to eliminate any perceived walls between him and Tamaki. “You know I do. I don’t particularly want to be so far apart, either, but we both know that I am fully committed to finishing up school where I am now and I doubt you really should just pick up and leave what you’re doing to be near me, no matter how much you might want to. Besides, it’s only for a little while longer and then we’ll both be able to do more or less as we please.”  
“You think a couple more years is ‘a little while’? Kyoya, I don’t know that I can do two more years of only seeing you on the breaks you actually bother to come home for. When you’re at school, I barely hear from you because of the time difference, and as much as I trust you and you trust me sometimes I can’t help but be afraid that I’ve lost you to someone else, someone who gets to be there with you, by your side, keeping you company on those cold, lonely nights-“  
Tamaki was interrupted with a chuckle. He looked up at Kyoya, about to start yelling at him and asking what was so funny about his impassioned speech when Kyoya spoke. “Tamaki, trust me, you don’t have anything to worry about there. In case you have forgotten my responses every time you ask me what my classmates are like, the majority of them are just like me. And there’s really no appeal in being with someone who is so similar to yourself. No, I appreciate the way your personality complements mine. And for all that you can get highly overdramatic and are in general a fairly high-maintenance boyfriend,” he was interrupted with a highly offended noise, but continued, “I still wouldn’t have you any other way.” He patted Tamaki on the head and stood up. “Now, if we want to make it to the aquarium on time before I have to get back to the next train station to catch my flight back, we need to get moving.”  
Tamaki got up, reaching out for Kyoya’s hand. As he took it, he muttered under his breath, “I will have you know, I am not high-maintenance. You have to treat things of high quality, such as myself, with extra care, don’t you know!” The pair of them walked off to go catch their train, Kyoya’s head thrown back in a rare moment of unrestrained laughter, much to Tamaki’s dual chagrin and contentment. He supposed that, if it would make moments like this, he would have to put up with two more years of separation. He’d just have to make up for all that lost time when they finally were able to be together.

**Author's Note:**

> And so KyoTama Week 2015 comes to a close. It's been an interesting experiment in writing short pieces, fluff, angst, etc.  
> Corrected a spot where I left out a word (5/28/15)


End file.
